ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Racing 95
Racing 95 is an American sports comedy-drama television series created by Tom Kapinos that premiered on FOX on May 5 2016 Season 1 Release Date: May 5, 2016 Season 2 Release Date: March 1, 2017 Season 3 Release Date: Februrary 17, 2018 Season 4 Release Date: June 19, 2019 90% liked this TV show (Google users) Rotten Tomatoes: 79% IMDb Rating: 7.0, 49,677 votes Plot the story is about Max Becker a grown adult who's loves NASCAR, he's loves everything about nascar and he loves his father George Hopkins racing in the track, sense max becker was a little kid max was born in 1979, but his dad in 1968, he's wins every race in nascar, george hopkins is a famous and the most fastest racer ever, but sometimes he loses, he first joined nascar in 1968, but 5 years later george hopkins said to max when he was 12 years old george said he's racing days are coming to a end, that means george is retiring and moving out, max got upset because he does not want george to retired from nascar or leave so george will retired at daytona 2005 500 and move out, but at daytona george got into a big crash at Daytona 2005 500, and he got a coma from that crash and then max's family was worried, and few days later max's family went back to the hospital to see his dad but george said one final word to max he said, you will become famous i trust you, and then he passed out, sense max became 23 years old in 2016 max finally said that he will become a racer just like his dad and win every single race just like his dad, he called his friends over and max's friends names are Scott Jackson And Dillon Richardson to start this new genration in nascar, so max is gonna try his best to become a greatest racer ever just like george, but max will be having some strongest rivals, so it's time for the moment that max is ready to start his engine, because things are gonna get fast. Episodes # Episode 1: Pilot # Episode 2: Going To Work # Episode 3: The Letter # Episode 4: The Rookie # Episode 5: Start Your Engines # Episode 6: Checkered Flag # Episode 5: Hot Wheels # Episode 7: High Speed Thrils # Episode 8: Night Drive # Episode 9: Eat My Dust # Episode 10: Rev It Up # Episode 11: The Sore Loser # Episode 12: Parkour Styles # Episode 13: Family Pit Crew # Episode 14: Sunoco # Episode 15: The New Racers # Episode 16: Leonardo # Episode 17: Top Ten Winning Streaks # Episode 18: The Next Generation Of NASCAR # Episode 19: The Crash # Episode 20: Retirement # Episode 21: The Message # Episode 22: George's Story # Episode 23: Road Trip # Episode 24: George's Track # Episode 25: George's Pit Crew # Episode 26: Brother # Episode 27: George's Racing Center # Episode 28: Biggest Fan # Episode 29: Teaming Up # Episode 30: Max's Training # Episode 31: On Point # Episode 32: The Idea # Episode 33: George's Rival Returns # Episode 33: Max VS Richard # Episode 34: Demolition Derby # Episode 35: Friendship Broken # Episode 36: Lost # Episode 37: Father And Son # Episode 38: Three Days # Episode 39: Getting My Friends # Episode 40:The Fight # Episode 41: Blaze Of Glory # Episode 42: The Final Showdown # Episode 43: Staring Dead Last # Episode 44: Through The Pack # Episode 45: Victory Lane # Episode 46: Old School # Episode 47: A New Year # Episode 48: Racing Never Ends # Episode 49: New Suits # Season 2 Episode 1: Back To Normal # Season 2 Episode 2: New Paint # Season 2 Episode 3: Drunk Party # Season 2 Episode 4: Vacation # Season 2 Episode 5: New Tires # Season 2 Episode 6: Wife Replacement # Season 2 Episode 7: Fights # Season 2 Episode 8: Homework # Season 2 Episode 9: Roommates # Season 2 Episode 10: Denny And Danica # Season 2 Episode 11: Chase Goes Too Fast # Season 2 Episode 12: Kyle's Target Problem # Season 2 Episode 13: Matt Is Musty # Season 2 Episode 14: Kevin's Babe # Season 2 Episode 15: Bullied # Season 2 Episode 16: Max's Racism # Season 2 Episode 17: Dillon's Math # Season 2 Episode 18: Jobs # Season 2 Episode 18: Flight Race # Season 2 Episode 19: Nascar Jogging Race # Season 2 Episode 20: The Future # Season 2 Episode 21: Take It To The Next Level # Season 2 Episode 22: New Friends # Season 2 Episode 23: Duel # Season 2 Episode 24: Full Power # Season 2 Episode 25: Formula Racing # Season 2 Episode 26: Monster Trucks # Season 2 Episode 27: Casino Jack # Season 2 Episode 28: Brothers Vs Sisters # Season 2 Episode 29: John Cena # Season 2 Episode 30: WWE Champion # Season 2 Episode 31: Punch Out # Season 2 Episode 32: Big Fella # Season 2 Episode 33: True Legends # Season 2 Episode 34: Flashbacks # Season 2 Episode 35: Kids # Season 2 Episode 36: Donald Trump # Season 2 Episode 37: Nascar Is Cancelled? # Season 2 Episode 38: Max Vs Trump # Season Episode 39: Your Racist # Season 2 Episode 40: Donald Just Got Trumped # Season 2 Episode 41: Making Up # Season 2 Episode 42: Truth Of Justice # Season 2 Episode 43: Get Back On Track # Season 2 Episode 44: Your Belly # Season 2 Episode 45: New Son # Season 2 Episode 46: Taking Care # Season 2 Episode 47: Baby Shower # Season 2 Episode 48: Welcome To The Family # Season 2 Episode 49: Water Broke # Season 3 Episode 1: Pregnant # Season 3 Episode 2: The Baby # Season 3 Episode 3: Out Of Gas # Season 3 Episode 4: Danica Leaves # Season 3 Episode 5: RPM # Season 3 Episode 6: Cigarette Problems # Season 3 Episode 7: Finders Keepers # Season 3 Episode 8: Babysitting # Season 3 Episode 9: Trixie's Song # Season 3 Episode 10: Friend Or Foe # Season 3 Episode 11: Joey' s Mistakes # Season 3 Episode 12: Potty Mouth # Season 3 Episode 13: Drunk Racing # Season 3 Episode 14: Action Vs Racing # Season 3 Episode 15: Growing Up # Season 3 Episode 16: Drive By # Season 3 Episode 17: Principal Max # Season 3 Episode 18: Crappy Wheel # Season 3 Episode 19: Rap Battle # Season 3 Episode 20: New Female Racers # Season 3 Episode 21: Lexi And Loki's Training # Season 3 Episode 22: First Race # Season 3 Episode 23: Quit # Season 3 Episode 24: Back On Top # Season 3 Episode 25: Amnesia # Season 3 Episode 26: Dyslexia # Season 3 Episode 27: Energy Drink # Season 3 Episode 28: Denny's Career # Season 3 Episode 29: Motorcycle Race # Season 3 Episode 30: Off Road # Season 3 Episode 31: Formula 1 # Season 3 Episode 32: BMX # Season 3 Episode 33: Motorsport # Season 3 Episode 34: Rallying # Season 3 Episode 35: Motocross # Season 3 Episode 36: Drag Racing # Season 3 Episode 37: Surfing Up # Season 3 Episode 38: The Future Is Coming # Season 3 Episode 39: Bring The Light # Season 3 Episode 40: Get Ready # Season 3 Episode 41: Brand New # Season 3 Episode 42: New Rookies # Season 3 Episode 43: The Biggest Showdown # Season 3 Episode 44: We Will Win # Season 3 Episode 45: Lights Out # Season 3 Episode 45: George # Season 3 Episode 46: George Is Alive # Season 3 Episode 47: George's Quest # Season 3 Episode 48: George And Lilly # Season 3 Episode 49: Finding Our Son # TBA Cast And Characters # Paul Wesley As Max Becker # Elias Harger As Kid Max Becker # Peyton Meyer As Teenage Max Becker # Barry Watson As Scott Jackson (max's friend) # August Maturo As Kid Scott Jackson # Dylan Sparyberry As Teenage Scott Jackson # Rainn Wilson As Dillon Richardson (max's friend) # Christopher Convery As Kid Dillon Richardson # Bradley Steven Perry As Teenage Dillon Richardson # Thomas Gibson As Leonardo Anderson (max's rival) # Mila Kunis As Rebecca Soft (leonardo's wife) # Ava Bianchi As Kid Rebecca Soft # Mika Abdalla As Teenage Rebecca Soft # David Mazouz As Kyle Anderson (leonardo's son) # Maria Quezada As Wendy Anderson (leonardo's daughter) # Roger Craig Smith As Brayn Anderson (leonardo's cousin) # Jason Griffith As Alexander Anderson (leonardo's brother) # Gabriel Bateman As Kid Leonardo Anderson # Mateus Ward As Teenage Leonardo Anderson # Milo Cawthorne As Jerry Daniels (max's roommate friend) # Hector David Jr. As Joseph Brown (max's roommate friend) # Eka Darville As Jimmy Belfrey (max's friend) # Blake Michael As Joesph Jackson (scott's brother) # Jason Ritter As Kenny Richardson (dillon's brother) # Regan Burns As Thomas Benson (max's uncle) # Armani Jackson As Kid Jimmy Belfrey # Jaden Smith As Teenage Jimmy Belfrey # Brandon Jay McLaren As Cody Garfield (max's friend) # Caleel Harris As Kid Cody Garfield # Curtis Harris As Teenage Cody Garfield # Max Thieriot As Tyler Jones (max's friend) # Ari Boyland As Honey Berry (max's friend) # Dan Ewing As Johnny Nickerson (max's friend) # Najee De-Tiege As Lucas Stewart (max's friend) # Laura Marano As Emily Drown (max's friend) # Elizabeth Gillies As Emily Bucket (max's friend) # Bella Thorne As Luna Jackson (max's friend) # Elijah Wood As George Hopkins (max's dad) # Matthew Fox As Richard Goodman (geroge' s rival) # Jodie Sweetin As Lilly Becker (max's mom) # Leigh Whannell As Patrick Hopkins (george's brother, max's uncle) # Jay North As Billy Hopkins (george's dad) # Elizabeth Gillies As Lisa Jersey (george's mom) # Alex Heartman As Tyler Becker (max's brother) # Jennette McCurdy As Lexi Becker (max's sister) # Dove Cameron As Loki Becker (max's sister) # Candice King As Jessica Davis (max's wife) # Skylar Dunn As Kid Jessica Davis # Isabella Acres As Teenage Jessica Davis # Joshua Rush As Kevin Becker (max's son) # Peyton List As Trixe Becker (max's daughter) # Rebbecca Mader As Lexi Bambi (dillon's wife) # Francesca Capaldi As Violet Richardson (dillon's daughter) # Mike Pollock As Chief Brentwood # Marcel Ruiz As Drake Richardson (dillon's son) # Cara Buono As Lisa Cupcake (scott's wife) # Jacob Hopkins As Donny Jackson (scott's son) # Izabela Vidovic As Merry Jackson (scott's daughter) # Jack McBrayer As Donald Berry (max's uncle) # Debby Ryan As Emily Brown (max's aunt) # Danny Hamlin # Danica Patrick # Kyle Busch # Chase Eliott # Matt Kenseth # Kyle Larson # Ryan Newman # Jamie McMurray # Joey Logano # Martin Truex Jr. # Brad Keselowski # Kevin Harvick # Ricky Stenhouse Jr. # Kurt Busch # Casey Meats # Trevor Haynes # Tony Stewart # Spencer Gallagher # John Wes Townley # Dale Earnhardt, Jr. # Ryan Blaney # Kasey Kahne # Darrell Wallace Jr. # Daniel Suarez # Carl Edwards # Jeffrey Earnhardt # Greg Biffle # Mark Martin # Michael Waltrip # Ryan Blaney # Brian Vickers # Alex Bowman # Travis Pastrana # Austin Dillon # Martin Kenneth # Jimmie Johnson # Richard Petty # Jeff Gordon # Bill Elliott # Kasey Kahne # Tony Stewart # John Cena # Dolph Ziggler # Kane # Matt Hughes # Donald Trump # Melania Trump # Barron Trump # Pete Capella As Tommy Blaze (max's rival) # Travis Willingham As George Coff (max's rival) # Jaleel White As Ben Henson (max's rival) # TBA Production Paul Barry and Rainn filmed the pilot episode in New York City in March 2015 On April 10, 2015, Fox picked up Racing 95 as a series order for its 2015-16 television schedule. On May 1, 2016 Fox Announced that Racing 95 would air midseasons replacement, rather than as a part of the summer schedule, on June 13, 2015, it was confirmed that the pilot episode would premiere on May 5, 2016, following the season 3 premiere of Gotham The executive producers are Tom Kapinos, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan, the show was written by Danny Strong Lee Daniels, According to Strong the show is based on NASCAR a racing sports show that adults or teens watch so strong decide that nascar will join forces with fox to make this drama comedy sports tv series, on Janurary 10, 2017 the series was renewed for an 19 episode second season which premiered on April 13, 2017 The show was recently gonna be called Racing 500 in 2013 but it was originally gonna called Racing 95 in 2016 TBA Broadcast TBA Release TBA Reception TBA Is Racing 95 A Perfect Idea? Yes No Category:Racing Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Sports Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Comedy Category:2016 Category:NASCAR Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows